White Day
by xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx
Summary: White Day is Here and our Fave couple are celebrating it. sorry for the short summary.


**Love Troubles: White Day**

**Mai: Osu Minna-san **

**Miki: Hey guys**

**Mai and Miki; HAPPY WHITE DAY * Cues the Fireworks and Confetti* X3**

**I11 cast: Nooooooo T^T**

**Dark Mai: Kehehehe what did you guys say hmmmm *holding her twin butcher knives ***

**I11 cast: Yeah! *sweatdrop ***

**Mai: good X3**

**Miki: Alright so today's Love Troubles is dedicated to White Day and the pairings are... *drum roll* **

**Mai: HiroMido and BurnGazel Yayyyyyyyyyyy **

**Hiroto,Midorikawa,Burn and Gazel: Nooooooo **

**Miki: without further ado Toramaru Please say the disclaimer!**

**Toramaru: The Himes own their Ocs and do not own Inazuma Eleven but if they did...**

**Mai: we'd have a White Day Special X3**

**Normal POV**

Today was a day for love. You might think it's might be Valentines Day but your wrong. In Japan they have another day called White Day. White Day like Valentines Day is a day of love but White Day is for guys and Valentines Day is for girls. On this particular day in a very special orphanage this day is very special to 4 particular boys. A red-head with teal eyes, A green-net with his warm eyes, another red-head white his golden eyes and lastly a boy with white hair and his icy cold eyes. They are also known as Hiroto Kiyama(gran),Midorikawa Ryuuji(reize),Nagumo Haruya(burn) and Suzuno Fuusuke(Gazel) or you could call them the weird ones...

"Hey Mai what the heck!" Burn yelled.

"nothing you Baka." Mai said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Then why are you acting like a narrator and calling us the weird ones?" Burn asked as his rage was growing more and more by the minute.

"cause I can BAKA."Mai replied and then did a raspberry at Burn.

Burn throw a pillow at Mai that hit her face while Burn was laughing at her. Mai got a book and threw it at Burn and it hit Burn on the head. They both started throwing things but stopped when they heard two whistles. All five of them turned around to see Hitomiko and Miki standing near the door their faces red from anger. They both went up to Burn and Mai after scolding them as Hitomiko grabbed Burn's ear while Miki grabbed Mai's ear. They both yelled out in pain in unison.

"Itai nee-san,Hitomiko!" as both Burn and Mai yelled.

"punishment sorry," Miki said in a sing song voice.

The other three, Gazel,Hiroto,Midorikawa just stared while pitying Burn and Mai. That was when Hiroto had an idea. He whispered something to Midorikawa who smiled and agreed but he whispered back. Hiroto grinned as he and Midorikawa sneaked away. Hiroto went to his room to get his jacket and a box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a red ribbon. Before leaving his room he hid the box in his jacket and went downstairs. Midorikawa was already downstairs waiting for Hiroto but what Hiroto doesn't know was that Midorikawa was hiding something in his jacket too. They left the orphange and headed down the road. Gazel looked around to see that both Hiroto and Midorikawa had left. "_Lucky now I'm stuck with the idiot and the crazy one._" Gazel thought to himself.

"In order for you guys to stop fighting Mai come with me and Miki to buy groceries." Hitomiko isntructed.

"why do you need groceries?" Mai asked.

"because we need them and we haven't talk a lot after your uncle came to get you." Hitomiko replied.

"fine let's go."

After the girls left the only people that was left in the orphanage was Burn and Gazel. Everyone else from the orphanage went to the Amusement park. Burn looked at Gazel who was also looking at Burn. They both blushed and turned away. Burn then left for the kitchen and Gazel when to watching the T.V.

* At the Park *

Hiroto and Midorikawa were at the park talking. To them it felt like a long time that they actually spent time alone with each other. Hiroto was talking and Midorikawa listened while laughing.

" I swear I feel so sorry for Gazel being stuck with Burn and Mai."

"Haha so true I'm glad we both got out together." Midorikawa blushed and so did Hiroto. "ummm so what are you hiding in your jacket?"

"n-nothing how about you."

"n-nothing."

A couple minutes passed with their awkward silence. They both found an empty bench and sat on it. Midorikawa was the first one to break the silence.

"Hi-Hiroto I always wanted to tell you this but I never got the chance." Midorikawa blushed while he reached in his jacket.

"Wha-What is it Midorikawa." Hiroto stuttered a little as he too began to

blush.

" Um Here I hope you accept it please." Midorikawa said as he held out the box in front of him.

"Th-thank you."Hiroto turned a deeper shade of red as he too reached in his jacket but this time Hiroto looked towards Midorikawa with a huge smile on his face. " Midorikawa here I hope you will accept this too." He said with as he gave a box to Midorikawa who began to turn Crimson. Slowly they both came closer to each other. Their noses touched and they each could feel the others breath on them. Then they kissed. It wasn't short nor long but just right, sweet and perfect timing.

"you know when you blush you look very cute." Hiroto teased.

"Mou stop it." Midorikawa replied as his face turned a new shade of red.

"Ryuuji...I love you." Hiroto winked as he whispered.

"Me too." Midorikawa replied as they both went home hand in hand.

*Back at the Orphanage *

"_I wonder what Burn is doing?_" Gazel thought.

He went towards the kitchen. His heart was thumping and his pulse raced. He quietly peered over the kitchen door frame. Much to his surprise there was Burn with something in his hands what seemed to look like a pie. He then looked at Burn the one who usually smirks or has a frown but right there n his face was a sweet,kind smile. Gazel stared in awe and he felt his face burn up. Burn averted his eyes from his pie and towards the door. There he saw Gazel peering over with a blush on his face. Burn himself didn't know that he too was turning a little pink.

"If you like looking at someone when they're doing something people will become scared of you or think your some kind of stalker." Burn joked.

"HEY! I'm not a stalker Gran is." Gazel pouted.

"you got a point there." Burn snickered.

"well what are you doing in the kitchen holding a pie." Gazel asked.

"n-nothing." Burn replied as his face turned into the same colour as his hair.

"right tell me please."

"no."

"please."

"for the last time NO." Burn yelled.

"stingy." Gazel pouted as he made a pout face.

" Fine." Burn muttered as he turned away. " I made this for you."

Gazel looked surprised. The first time that Burn ever made was for himself and as for the confession no body. Gazel's pulse beagn to race again as Burn came closer and gave Gazel a slice of the pie he made. Gazel did nothing but stare at the slice and this made Burn feel really upset.

"If you think it's bad then stop staring at it and tell me!" Burn snapped.

"n-no I'll e-eat it." Gazel stuttered as he took a bite. Then there was another silent moment. He then whispered, " Wow it's delicious." Burn heard Gazel's comment and smiled. Gazel saw the smile and he started to blush.

"Um Gazel turn around." Burn instructed

As Gazel turned around he found his lips had locked with Burn's just stood there for a awhile till Burn the broke the kiss and whispered, " Happy white day."

"Happy white day." Gazel replied as he and Burn began to finish Burn's pie. His heart fluttered with joy that now his secret crush and him will be forever together.

**Mai: Hoped you guys liked it**

**Miki: And thanks for readingMai and Miki: Ja Ne and Happy White Day**


End file.
